My House of Night Stories
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection of HON fanfics I've done.
1. Aphrodite's Story

Aphrodite Lafonte

Hi, my name is Aphrodite Lafonte. I'm rich, have a bitchy attitude, and I'm kinda part of the Nerd Herd (Zoey and her friends). I have a pretty good reason for being the way I am. I have never been loved like I should by my parents. They're more like controlling parents. But as Darius, my warrior says, I am 'capable of love,' even if my parents aren't. Yes. I have a warrior. Not only is he my warrior, but he's also my sexy boyfriend. So I pretty much have had a horrible life with my parents. I think being Marked saved me. I'm now an ex-fledgling with visions of the future. I also used to be imprinted with Zoey's best friend Stevie Rae. So that's my life.


	2. His Story (Kalona)

House of Night: His Story

It was a dark night in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Kalona flew through the sky, his black, massive wings flapping ferociously. He was a fallen angel of Nyx still in love with A-ya. A-ya in this century was a special Fledgling by the name of Zoey Redbird. Others seeing him would think he was evil, but he wasn't evil at all. He was just a lonely, fallen, lost soldier.

There were several legends; stories of how he had come to be who and what he now was. Thsi was his story.

The Cherokee legend says that Kalona had been Nyx's warrior, but he loved her too much. Because he loved her too much, she cast him out. It pained him and he was filled with so much anger, he made children in his own image, out of women and children and men that he had killed and/or raped. They became known as Raven Mockers.

Because the Cherokee women that remained, knew he had to be stopped, they made a woman from dirt in a cave and named her A-ya. When Kalona saw her, he just had to have her. A-ya lead him into a cave where it collapsed. A-ya turned back into dirt when it collapsed, and Kalona was trapped alone for several of thousands of years.

He was freed by the former High Priestess of the House of Night school in the present day. Neferet.

In this century, he wasn't here to cause trouble. As for his children, well, he had no control over them. Neferet did. He wanted nothing to do with his Queen anymore. She was an evil Immortal. One that could conjure up Darkness. Something he stayed as far as he could from. Only his half human half black Raven children and Neferet could conjure it. But only his most loved of all his children dared to do it. Only to help others, of course. Rephaim.


	3. His Luck

H.O.N. : His Luck

Characters: Stevie Rae, Erik, Aphrodite, The Twins, Damien, Heath, Zoey, Darius, Jack, Duchess, the cats, Kramisha, Venus, Neferet

Summary: In the midst of the Neferet problem, Erik gets pissed at Aphrodite and she has to try to stop him. Can she get back in the tunnels before something happens? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Heath/Zoey/ Stark

Aphrodite/ Darius/ Stevie Rae

Erik/Venus (not mentioned)

Erik/ Aphrodite

Damien/Jack (not mentioned)

**Stevie Rae**

It's a dark night in the Tulsa, Oklahoma tunnels. We're all in the main room, which just so happen to be me and Zoey's bedroom. Darius is taking care of Z, while Heath and Stark stand by. The rest of us stand by a little farther away. I can't wait to see if Z will be okay. She was attacked earlier by Neferet.

Aphrodite walks in looking flustered and upset. She's upset and she's mentally in pain.

"I didn't see this. How could I not have seen this?" she says, as she walks in.

"Just because you're a Prophetess doesn't mean you see everything, bitch," Erik says to her, turning around from watching Darius and Z, taking out what he feels at the one person he shouldn't. Once upon a time, we all hated her. But now this angers me, feeling her emotions through the Imprint.

"Bitch?" she says to him. "How many time have I willingly helped you? Yes, I complain. But I care about all of you. So shut the hell up, Erik," she says angrily, anger and hurt flowing through the bond from the Imprint.

I can't stand the feeling, so I do something. Well, I try to do something about it.

I go to stand at her side and hiss at him in anger.

"Are you forgettin' who you're talkin' to, smart ass? If it weren't for the danger, I would've thrown out out of here a long time ago. Now be nice or I'm goin' to be your mother and send you to your room."

He glares at me and I do likewise.

"Maybe I will," he snaps.

When he leaves the room, he goes the opposite direction of where his room is. I know I did something wrong then.

Aphrodite sighs.

"I'll go after him. Maybe I can stop him."

She hurries out of the room to catch up with him.

**Erik Night**

As I reach the door to leave, I smell her scent and hear the Hag From Hell say, "Erik!"

I turn around to face her.

"What? You want more? You want an apology? Forget it. I'm out of here."

I turn my back on her and open the door, leaving the tunnels.

"Get back inside, moron!" she orders me. "Something could happen. Please," she adds.

"I just need time to think and cool off. Leave me be," I inform her.

Then, just as we're outside with the door closed, I feel pain in the middle of my chest. As I do, I hear her say, "Erik!" Then everything blurs together.

A few minutes later, as I lay on my back on the ground, her at my side, everything starts to go black.

**Aphrodite Lafonte**

As I kneel at his side, I know I must do something; anything.

"Erik, stay with me. Don't you dare. You have to stay awake. I can't get you inside on my own," I inform him, desperate.

I put one of his arms around my shoulders and one of mine around him, using my body weight as I get us both to our feet, to hold him up. Then, with my free hand, I open the door and close it behind us.

In the next instant, he black out and it's all I can do to keep him on his feet.

**Darius-Son of Erebus**

When I feel what the Prophetess is feeling, I tell Stevie Rae and the others to stay. I smell it. The blood. It's not hers, thank Goddess.

Not long afterward, I lay him down on Stevie Rae's bed as Zoey is waking up. And as I start to take the arrow out I ask the Prophetess, "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm persuading him to get back inside. The next minute there's an arrow in his chest."

After she tells me what she knows, I guess it was the Queen Tsigli, also knows as Neferet.

Soon after, I finish up with him.

**Heath Luck**

I'm quite thankful later, knowing everyone is okay after the attack. Especially, Zoey. I don't rightfully know what I'd do without her. I grew up with her, dated her, and now we're Imprinted. I'll always love her. I only hope that Neferet will be defeated soon.


	4. End of Kalona

H.O.N.: End of Kalona (Based off of Untamed and maybe Hunted/Originally written April 2, 2010)

Zoey Redbird and Erik Night stood by the stairs in the House of Night school.

"We can't be together anymore, Erik. We're done. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of your possessiveness. You're too possessive."

"Zoey, I…"

"No, Erik."

"I'm sorry, Zoey. If you'll just give me a chance, I promise not to be possessive with you. I love you, Zoey. I don't want to lose you. Please, Zoey. Give me a chance. I didn't know I was being possessive. I'm so sorry, Zoey."

"I'll give you a chance. One chance, Erik."

"Thanks, Zo. I'll make you happy. I promise."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then left, walking down the stairs and heading out of the doors where the guys' dorms were.

"I thought you were breaking up with him. Not giving him a chance to prove himself to you. It's his own damn fault he doesn't know when he's being a jerk. He's too possessive. That's why I broke up with him," Aphrodite said, standing in the hallway, hand on her hip.

Zoey looked at her.

"You broke up with him? I thought he broke up with you. I saw you acting like you wanted him. But it looked like he didn't want you back. It looked to me like he broke up with you."

"It was just an act. I was testing him to see if he still loved me. Apparently, he could care less about me."

Zoey turned around and started away from her down the hallway.

Aphrodite Lafonte followed.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"No. I'm trying to walk away from you. I guess you can't take the hint, though. Do you know when to leave people the hell alone?"

"I guess not, High Priestess."

"I'm not a High Priestess."

"On the contrary, Zoey. You are the Priestess. Neferet is gone and on the dark side. She's Kalona's queen now. Face it. You're the one and only Priestess we have here. And whether I like it or not, I have to answer to you."

"Ugh. Why do I have to be the Priestess? I don't even know where to start. Sometimes I wish I was still human and back at my old school. All I had to worry about was homework, Geometry, the step-loser, and what to do the next time Heath gets drunk."

"Your human ex-boyfriend was drunk?"

"Yes. When he started getting drunk all the time, I dumped him."

They stopped at Zoey's door where her dorm room was.

"Are you coming in, Aphrodite?"

"I might as well."

They walked in and Zoey closed the door behind them.

Aphrodite sat on Stevie Rae's former bed and Zoey sat on her own bed.

They looked at one another.

"What do you want to do, Zoey?"

"I don't know. Have you had any end-of-the-world visions lately?"

"Sorry, Priestess. Not since the one I had of you and Kalona making out. And can I just say eww? I still don't get how you two could have been making out when it was the end of the world. Vampyres, Fledglings, and humans burning. And speaking of which, you need to find out how to kill Kalona."

Zoey sighed.

"Ugh. Kalona. What am I supposed to do? He calls me A-ya and I have to fight not to be drawn to him. It's like my soul recognizes him and longs to be with him. How am I going to be able to keep fighting that, plus stop the end of the world? And to top it off, I'm having major guy drama. Erik is possessive with Heath and Stark. Now he knows about how I act around Kalona."

"I don't know. It's not my job to stop the end of the world."

She sighed again and looked out the window.

"It's late. We should go to bed."

She closed the curtains, before she brushed her teeth and put pajamas on. Aphrodite got ready for bed, too.

Nala slept by Zoey's head like usual, while Aphrodite slept in Stevie Rae's former bed. And that night, Zoey had a dream about Kalona.

"A-ya. Welcome."

"Kalona."

Zoey and Kalona were standing in a field. It scared her. This was the same field Aphrodite had seen in her last vision. A Wheat field.

The black immortal came to stand behind her.

She turned around to face him.

"I'm not, A-ya. What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"I'm not falling for your tricks, Kalona. Go away. Get lost. I'll never be yours."

"Are you sure, A-ya?"

"Yes. I'm not joining you. I'm not helping you destroy the world. I'm going to stop you."

"And how would you do that? I'm an immortal. I can't be killed."

"The hell you can't. I'll find a way to kill you."

"Oh, no, you don't."

He grabbed her by the throat.

"I don't want to do this, but I can't let you kill me in the waking world."

"You're not going to kill me."

She through her hand at him and a ball of Fire touched him. He let go of her and screamed as if he was on fire.

She woke up, hearing Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite?"

She turned on the light and went over to her. She got a good look at her and went to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth.

She sat on her bedside, the wash cloth over here eyes.

"What do you see?"

"I…I see…Kalona. And Neferet. She's watching him kill you. It's in a Wheat field. He's burning you. And others. We're all in danger."

"Ugh."

"Zoey, what is it?"

She sighed.

"Kalona was in my dream. I told him I wouldn't join him and that I would kill him. Then he grabbed me and said he didn't want to, but he would kill me. I through Fire at him and then I woke up with you screaming."

"Oh, Goddess."

"I know."

A few days later, Zoey killed him and everybody lived happily ever after.

THE END!


	5. Burned (Stevie Rae's POV)

HON: Burned (Stevie Rae's POV/shortened version)

I wake up feeling like a big ol' pile of poo. Well actually, I feel like a big ol' pile of stressed out poo. Everything comes back to me, as my brain starts waking up. I had imprinted with Rephaim. I had almost burned up on that rooftop.

I remember the excellent season two True Blood episode, for a second, where Godrick had burned his own self up on a fictional roof. I snort a laugh. "It looked way easier on TV."

"What did?"

"Sweet weeping puppies, Dallas! You nearly scared me out of my skin." I clutch at the white, hospital-like sheet that covers me. "What in the San Hill are you doin' here?" Dallas frowns. "Jeez, settle down. I came up here to check on you a little after dusk, and Lenobia told me it'd be okay to sit here for a while in case you woke up. You're awful jumpy."

"I almost died. I think I have the right to be a little jumpy."

Dallas looks instantly contrite. He scoots the little side chair closer and takes my hand. "Sorry. You're right. Sorry. I was really scared when Erik told everyone what had happened."

"What did Erik say?"

His warm brown eyes harden. "That you burned up on that roof."

"Yeah, it was really stupid. I tripped and fell and hit my head. When I woke up, I was almost toast," I lie, and have to look away when I speak.

"Yeah, that's bull."

"What?"

"Save that load of crap for Erik and Lenobia and the rest of 'em. Those assholes tried to kill you again didn't they?"

"Dallas, I don't know what you're talkin' about." I try to take my hand from his, but he holds tight.

We talk a few minutes more until Lenobia comes in. I get dressed and eat some blood from a couple blood baggies.

I get the news of Z. Her soul is shattered. She'll die in seven days. Kalona killed Heath whom she was imprinted with. For now, I have to be the High Priestess.

I go to ask info of a shattered soul from Rephaim. He tells me stuff and I leave.

I got back to school to the council meeting. I'm wanted there for some dang reason.

I call Aphrodite and then go do a ritual to get close to Earth.

A few days later, Z is back and coming home.


End file.
